Family Meeting
by Torlek
Summary: Amara and Chuck have their family meeting by teleporting across the past and across all manner of space and other planes of existence, before the events of Back At The Bar. (AU follow-up to Season 11)
1. Forward To The Past

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

* * *

 **Forward To The Past**

Before a human were two forms moving upwards together, a dark cloud and a divine light. The Darkness and God had just begun their journey towards full reconciliation. For a moment, their two forms established a shady side with a small sunny portion and a sunny side with a small shady portion. The next moment, they seemingly disappeared, but in reality shifted their state of existence from one plane to another.

Where they were, beyond even time itself, they shaped their true forms so as to make themselves audible.

"Brother, why are we here?" inquired the more feminine of the two entities, the dark cloud.

"Sis, when I said that you and I are just gonna away for a while," recalled the more masculine of the two entities, the divine light, also her younger brother, "I communicated only that which could be understood in human terms. Our so-called 'family meeting' can transpire in full within an instant, from the perspective of a created being. However, too much hostility has developed between us to be resolved so shortly."

"We could manipulate time across all Creation to almost, just almost, a standstill," offered the older sister, "Your first creation, time itself, is beneath us."

"Actually," countered the younger brother, "you and I could, well, teleport together across the past, across all manner of space and other planes of existence."

The former was surprised, to say the least, and made her surprise known. The last time that time travel had been suggested to her, she had been tricked into being sealed away.

"I know your shock," continued the latter, "but this time, how can this be a trick?"

The Destroyer took a moment to reassure herself. This time, her nephews, her brother's four immediate sons, were not available to weaken her. Neither were other supernatural forces available.

"We have, literally, billions of years of catching up to do," the Creator said somberly.

"Won't our absence, however brief it may be for your creations, have an adverse impact on them?" wondered the confidante.

"You and I can teleport at the same time, yes?" asked the confidant.

"Of course," affirmed the dark cloud.

"Then the balance underpinning all of Creation won't be upset," reminded the divine light.

The Darkness accepted God's offer, and together they shifted their state of existence back to a time-governed one and travelled back in time.


	2. Like Imprisonment

**Like Imprisonment**

The two nigh-omnipotent entities of primordial existence, the dark cloud and the divine light, found themselves traveling back in time. Curiosity overcame the Darkness, beckoning her to inquire from God before they arrived at their first destination.

"Although time is beneath us," recalled the dark essence, "this experience is all new to me. Tell me: how many times have you done this before?"

"Too many to count, in human terms," her divine companion dismissed the inquiry.

"So, about our destination," the former expressed further her curiosity, "will we be interacting with things around us?"

The latter, her younger sibling found himself caught off guard by the question.

"What?" he snapped, "We're not going back through time to alter history or prehistory!"

"So, then, you and I will be observing only?" the older one asked the obvious.

"Yes," the younger one stated harshly, "as temporally warded observers."

A brief pause ensued.

"I'm sorry, Sis," he apologized, "Everything old is new again, even our kinship. I know I shouldn't come across like this, but…"

"It's okay, Brother," the confidante gave words of reassurance to her confidant.

"Like you said," she continued, "we've got billions of years to catch up."

Suddenly, an uncomfortable thought took hold in the mind of the dark essence.

"Speaking of billions of years," she mused, "why do I get the feeling that this prolonged, non-interactive trip has similarities to my very own imprisonment?"

Again, her divine companion found himself caught off guard.

"Just stop right there!" he freaked out, "A little reassurance is in order! First and foremost, you've got more than enough power to get back to the present anytime and drag me back with you! Second, before our confrontation I gave serious thought to being sealed away by you."

"Oh?" pondered the Destroyer.

"In exchange for sparing Creation, of course," cautioned the Creator.

"Go figure," suspired the former.

"Third," added the latter, "much earlier than that, I once considered setting up shop where you yourself were. It's a long story…"

"But one which," interrupted the Darkness, "I'm sure we will see in detail during this trip."

For his part, God dreaded for the time that episode would be observed.


	3. Mark Of Lucifer Now

**Mark Of Lucifer Now**

The dark cloud and the divine light found themselves temporally warded near primordial beings. Instantly, the Darkness knew where she and God were, yet another question was on her mind.

"Brother, when you said we would be temporally warded observers, are you sure even past versions of us can't perceive us?" she asked in a childlike tone.

"Sis, every aspect of temporal warding applies," assured her divine companion, "Nobody can perceive you except me, and nobody can perceive me except you. Speaking of non-interaction, the warding is also strong enough to prevent us from leaving what the humans would call 'footprints' in the flows of time."

Together, the two of them set themselves near what appeared to be five primordial beings. Four of them were beings of painfully blinding white light, and could be heard emitting piercing sounds even while expressing exhaustion. The fifth was also a being of purely white light, yet the light was not painfully blinding. The observers could sense the unmatched power emanating from the fifth; only this one was no being of primordial creation.

"You just sealed me away," noted the Destroyer in a low voice.

"Your Mark, the lock and key, is about to be entrusted," recalled the Creator.

The two siblings observed the past version of the latter presenting the Mark to his four immediate sons. Some formal communication then occurred before the Mark shifted its position towards one of the sons.

"Oh, what formal words to conceal your favoritism towards Lucifer," quipped the dark cloud, "Most valued lieutenant just for tricking your older, stronger sister the most?"

She remembered the sequence of combat events: how these immediate nephews softened her up for future attacks, how they resorted to trickery, and how they executed a dual application of full chronokinesis and combined smiting on her dark essence.

"You never explained to me fully why he was your favourite," she needled, just as she and her younger brother observed the Mark become one with Lucifer.

At that moment, the confidante extended, with determination, dark fabric towards the confidant, who reciprocated willingly by meeting that fabric with his own light fabric extended. The Darkness and God exchanged their thoughts on the matter telepathically.


	4. Grim Introduction And Realization

**Grim Introduction And Realization**

As the dark cloud appreciated the divine light's insight on the favouritism towards Lucifer, she sensed a very powerful intelligence in the vicinity. Curious, the Darkness turned her attention towards this, ending the telepathic exchange with God.

"Brother, who's the entity nearby?" she maintained her childlike tone.

"That, Sis, is none other than Death," revealed her divine companion, "and he is about to reveal to my past self about how he came about."

They then turned their attention towards the revelation that was to unfold before them.

"You there," the past version of the Creator demanded from the grim entity, "come forth into the light and introduce yourself!"

"Very well," the latter complied and revealed his winged being, "I arrived here to find the root causes of my coming into existence. At first, I thought that the wholesale obliteration of entire universes, one after another, brought about that which I emerged from. However, with the observed demise of enough universes, I came to realize that the destruction was not random. Once enough of me came into being, I rushed towards here, wherever we are now, to obtain my answers. And you?"

"Now that you have stated your piece, allow me to state mine," reciprocated the former, "All that destruction was caused by the… the Darkness, a horrible, destructive, and amoral entity that had just been weakened by these four primordial creations of mine, and then locked away by me. You may call me God, by the way."

"Alright, God," acknowledged the grim entity, "I suppose that, given my emergence from so much destruction, you may call me… Death."

At this point, the confidante was not amused.

"Horrible?" she asked her confidant for an explanation.

"You did destroy one universe after another with each cataclysm of yours, did you not?" responded the latter with a question.

"You never told me exactly why you needed something else, or something that wasn't me," shot back the former.

"Didn't I show you, the potential for something better than us?" snapped the confidant, before realizing his mistake. He realized that, during that state of primordial existence and despite their sibling love for each other, they had felt awkward communicating with one another and had assumed too much about each other.

Now, at least, the Darkness and God had billions of years to learn how to exchange thoughts and ideas properly.


	5. Grave Misunderstandings

**Grave Misunderstandings**

For her part, the dark cloud realized another error of her ways in her past dealings with the divine light. With each universal cataclysm caused, the Darkness made the wrong complaints towards God all along, based on grave misunderstandings. Now, she would make a dedicated effort towards understanding her younger brother's awkward need for witnessing the realization of something better than either of them in one or more ways.

"You know," cooed the older sister, "some humans have wondered if you could create a stone so heavy that even you could not lift it. Was your need some paradoxical realization of this?"

"Not in the literal sense," blurted the younger brother, "I had in mind natural interactions and intelligent character."

Satisfied for now, the more feminine of the two entities returned her attention towards Death.

"Brother, could you please clarify what this Death said about coming into existence because of my obliteration of one universe after another?" she resumed her childlike tone.

"He comes from what humans would call a byproduct, Sis," the more masculine of the two entities went to the point, "Like ash from fuel combustion, manure from a feedlot operation, or sawdust at a sawmill, the deathly substance from which he emerged was a byproduct of your wanton destruction. You didn't exactly create either that or him. Don't worry, for many more byproducts emerged as a result of my creative work."

"I look forward to seeing them all," the dark essence stated matter-of-factly.

"By the way," divagated her divine companion, "as he is at this moment of existence, Death is just as powerful as my four immediate sons put together. He'll be even more powerful in due time, and I'll show you that later."

The Darkness noted that grave description of power so that she could witness its deathly demonstration in the future. In the meantime, God summoned the fortitude to recount the woefully short existence of the next universe that he created, as well as the creation of his most chaotic creations ever.


	6. Primordial Combiners

**Primordial Combiners**

The two nigh-omnipotent entities of primordial existence, the dark cloud and the divine light, found themselves traveling forward in time. The Darkness, along with God, ended up in the short-lived universe that the latter had created.

The first thing that came to the attention of the oldest and most powerful entity in existence was that this universe was dying. Not long after, the next things that came to her attention were two supermassive gestalts consuming everything that they came across.

"What in the name of existence are these monstrosities?" she snapped.

"They," her younger brother drawled, "are the original Leviathans. I created one with feminine characteristics, and the other with masculine ones. However, they are much more than just that. Each of them is a primordial combiner, or gestalt, consisting of a host of significantly lesser monsters. Each of them is as powerful as Michael and Lucifer put together."

For all her power, the Destroyer had to resist a slight tinge of terror.

"Although not as powerful as either of us," reassured the Creator, "the harmonious combination of so many minds resulted in a deadly whole greater than the sum of its parts – times two."

The dark essence was not amused by this description of synergy.

"I created them as a soulless experiment in cosmic balance," revealed her divine companion, "As I created, something had to destroy but on a leash. Just as I created my four immediate sons based on light, I created these two combiners using, ahem, your primordial blood donation – fresh blood that, once shed, became scattered all across existence."

The thought of his older sister's primordial blood of darkness terrified him there and then. To his surprise, she digested the account without emotion.

"However, they tried to reproduce," he continued, "and in so doing, they gorged themselves upon this universe instinctively. They would have done the same to other universes in the works, had I not dispatched all four of my immediate sons and more to stop them."

For her part, the Darkness simply looked forward to observing the unfolding of God's plan against the two supermassive primordial gestalts, the Leviathan combiners.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Not being impressed with how the Leviathans were depicted in the show's seventh season, I decided to introduce the much more terrifying Leviathan of Jewish mythology in my fanfic_ Bonding Outside The Bar _. I have reconciled the two depictions on the basis of being inspired by the combiners in the_ Transformers _franchise (one of a number of established and planned inspirations from that franchise). I stated in the aforementioned fanfic that, "Originally, [God] had created two supermassive and terrifying primordial gestalts, one with masculine characteristics and the other with feminine characteristics. A realization settled in, that if these two reproduced, then they and their offspring would chomp the entire petri dish of primordial and later Creation, as Death had put it. To prevent this, [God] tasked his four immediate sons to banish the gestalt with masculine characteristics to a distant dimension and break up the gestalt with feminine characteristics. This they did, and so the first primordial monsters, the Leviathans, emerged as the unconscious remnants of the latter. More recently, their failed plan to consume the billions of humans was an unconscious attempt to regain the power needed to reconstruct the second gestalt and bridge back the first one, somehow."_


	7. Primordial Stalemate

**Primordial Stalemate**

Together, the dark cloud and the divine light travelled forward in time again. Surprised about this temporal jump, the Darkness was compelled to ask God about it.

"Brother, why this jump?" she inquired with a childlike tone once again.

"For too many millions of years, my four immediate sons and the original Leviathans waged their primordial war," narrated her younger brother, "Victories for each side were short-lived, thus for all intents and purposes they were locked in a stalemale."

Instinctively, the true primordial chaos became reminded all too well about just how long it took the four immediate nephews of hers just to soften her up during their own terrible war, before they resorted to trickery and launched their final combined assault of full chronokinesis and combined smiting.

This time, however, the two primordial combiners possessed more than enough intelligence to mitigate many of their opponents' tricks and even avoid some of them altogether. This was in addition to being capable of adapting to celestial attacks short of divine intervention.

"Meanwhile, what were you doing all this time?" quipped the confidante.

"I spent my time creating the first two non-corporeal realms, designing them specifically to imprison these primordial combiners," disclosed the confidant, "Sometime before this point in time, however, I armed my sons with an enormous arsenal of Hands of God."

"Hands of God?" the former asked innocently.

"Like that horn Lucifer tried to harm you with," clarified the latter, "At this point in time, however, my sons used a number of these items in their strikes against the enemy, but to no avail."

The older sister noticed the frustration emanating from the past version of her eldest nephew.

"Michael was frustrated," continued the younger brother, "because he and the other three had not thought outside the box with regards to weapons. They all considered their weapons strictly in terms of design specifications. That is, they did until this point."

"So, what happened next?" wondered the Darkness.

"They used the Hands of God to bring into existence creations that would tip the scales in their favour," recollected God.


	8. Who Is Like God?

**Who Is Like God?**

The dark cloud was not surprised at all towards what the divine light had just told her. Long ago, the Darkness had observed God bring into existence her four immediate nephews, his four immediate sons, only to see them fight against her. Now, she was going to witness, from within temporal wardings, those same beings repeat that process on a relatively smaller scale.

The four beings of painfully blinding white light had just agreed that the eldest of them would connect with all the plentiful Hands of God remaining in their arsenal, then absorb the divine power contained in each item. Once completed, Michael proceeded to do what he alone, among his brothers, could do with all this power: celestial creative work. Four new creations appeared ex nihilo, with each appearance being accompanied by prolonged tremor and explosions of holy white light.

"Arise, Ophanim!" the archangel emitted piercing sounds of declaration.

Though the four new creations were celestial beings of light, gleaming like beryl, their celestial forms resembled wheels with eyes. Specifically, each of them resembled three wheels – not two – cutting through each other, and every rim was covered all over with eyes. When they moved, each could move in any degree of three-dimensional space, not just the four quarters of two-dimensional space. Also, these creations did not veer when they moved.

"Who is like God, indeed!" the Darkness uttered the implied opposite of her eldest nephew's name, remaining in awe of the Wheels' esoteric design.

For his part, God remembered the Wheels' greater scope of active abilities, in all their detail: full biokinesis, full chronokinesis, cosmic awareness, full electrokinesis, advanced healing, mental manipulation, full photokinesis, comprehensive power negation, rudimentary archangel banishment, full pyrokinesis, shapeshifting, comprehensive smiting, soul reading, full thermokinesis, vessel locking, warding removal, and weather manipulation. Next, he remembered their greater scope of immunity in relation to the Creation to come: against all fairy magic and all witchcraft, against exorcism by those other than hosts and primordial entities, against smiting by angelic medics, and against reality warping by cambions. Afterwards, he remembered their greater combat resilience in relation to the Creation to come: against hellhounds, against later Leviathans, and against even pagan deities at their peak power.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Innately, Michael cannot create precursors to regular angels. In this chapter, he has to absorb power equivalent to that of an archangel-human hybrid in order to create just one such precursor without drawing on his own power. The archangel-human hybrid comparison would require an "arch-Nephilim" more powerful than Lucifer's son Jack (from the official Season 12 finale); the archangelic parent would have to be none other than Michael himself. Meanwhile, each of the Ophanim in this story has one more wheel and can travel in one more dimension of three-dimensional space than its Biblical counterpart in the book of Ezekiel._


	9. Impact Of The Wheels

**Impact Of The Wheels**

Meanwhile, the dark cloud felt vindicated by her earlier remark about the divine light creating her four immediate nephews, his four immediate sons, so that they in turn could create lesser beings. Confident, the Darkness felt the urge to remind God about that remark.

"Just as I said, Brother," she needled, "you made these four to create lesser beings, and yet I never expected them to start doing so this early."

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, Sis," countered her younger brother, "As I said, I was very busy, and I wanted the brothers to make excellent use of the arsenal that I gave them."

"I wonder just how many other types of lesser beings each of them made," the older sister reflected annoyingly.

"Can we get to them later?" the younger brother ended that line of thought.

Before this archangelic act of creation, the four beings of painfully blinding white light were limited in their options for combat roles. Given the full extent of his power, Michael could not be anything less than a warrior. Lucifer had been the original trickster out of the four, having tricked his own aunt, yet he had to transition into the role of warrior. Raphael had been the sustainer, serving as both protector and healer. From the beginning, Gabriel had been the exclusive special operations force, and eventually learned a great deal of his second-eldest brother's trickery.

The creation of the Wheels - named Sarathiel, Sidriel, Zephaniel, and Zophiel - made a positive immediate impact, just by expanding the four brothers' options. With all appropriate insights from Lucifer and Gabriel, each of the four Wheels became both a lesser trickster and a special operations force for the new group of eight. Gabriel assumed the multi-layered role of sustainer, while Raphael himself became the third warrior.

Each original Leviathan may have been powerful as Michael and Lucifer put together, but the new group of eight agreed that their collective opportunity for Raphael to provide additional heavy assault capabilities would prove decisive against the enemy.

Meanwhile, the Darkness and God observed the group of eight engage repeatedly and more confidently in combat training after combat training against simulated copies of the supermassive Leviathan combiners.

* * *

 _Author's Note: The celestial combat roles in this part of the story are inspired by the Warrior, Strategist, and Free Agent roles assumed by the Thirteen Primes against Unicron the Chaos-Bringer in Justina Robson's_ Transformers: The Covenant of Primus _._


	10. Four Bothersome Pests

**Four Bothersome Pests**

The time came when the dark cloud and divine light witnessed the four beings of painfully blinding white light do battle once more with the pair of original Leviathans. This time, the Darkness and God noted the four Wheels hiding their presence nearby, awaiting the moment to inflict their trickery and special operations expertise upon one of the supermassive primordial gestalts.

Michael had introduced his four creations to his father, who in turn had just created the first two non-corporeal realms to be the respective prisons of the terrifying combiners. The band of brothers and the past version of the Creator had all agreed that the gestalt with feminine characteristics had to be broken up, while the other gestalt had to be banished to the more distant dimension. Furthermore, it had been agreed upon by the band of brothers that the four feminine beings would tackle the gestalt with masculine characteristics.

Despite the reassignment of Raphael towards providing additional heavy assault capabilities as the third warrior, the archangelic battle against both opponents proved to be far more challenging than what had been anticipated during repeated combat simulations against the opponents' simulated copies. Indeed, significantly more challenging was the actual battle that Sarathiel, Sidriel, Zephaniel, and Zophiel felt compelled to inflict their trickery and special operations expertise much earlier than planned. Nonetheless, the four of them came to do beautifully what Gabriel, now in the role of sustainer, once did in previous live battles.

Much time had passed. The gestalt with masculine characteristics became irritated at all the trickery and special operations expertise that had been inflicted upon it. While it felt that it was more than capable of mitigating many of the tricks and avoiding some of them altogether, the four bothersome pests somehow managed to excel, and beautifully, where the youngest archangel had failed to do by himself. Angrily, it struck repeatedly, but to no avail, at those four pests as if wanting to swat them out of existence.

All the while, the Darkness and God observed that the four Wheels had, very slowly but surely, managed admirably to draw their supermassive target away from supporting its equally supermassive mate against the focus fire from the archangelic warriors.


	11. Role Changes Amok

**Role Changes Amok**

While the dark cloud and the divine light observed the four Wheels provide an excellent distraction for the supermassive primordial gestalt with masculine characteristics, they also observed three beings of painfully blinding white light inflict strike after strike upon the gestalt with feminine characteristics. The Darkness and God also noted the fourth being of painfully blinding white light, the youngest, maintain an equal but growing distance between the two melees.

Because of this arrangement, the four beings could not do to their opponent what they did to the true primordial chaos, their own aunt, for they could not subject their target to the combined assault of full chronokinesis and combined smiting. Nonetheless, the three warriors of the four, Michael, Lucifer, and Raphael, did battle as best they could.

"Brother, just how did they manage to finally subdue this monstrosity?" the older sister demanded, giving away a loss of patience.

"Watch what Gabriel and especially Lucifer will do," answered the younger brother.

Once Gabriel saw that the Wheels had their melee under control, he communicated his observations to his brothers afar, only to then feel his power being augmented. It was none other than Lucifer himself who enhanced his younger brother's power, even while being in the midst of life-and-death combat.

"How?" wondered the confidante.

"Your Mark, now his," revealed her divine companion, "Lucifer is also telling Gabriel to charge right in as an additional warrior, while he'll pull off something else. Role changes amok, I tell you."

This did the youngest brother do, his powers upgraded temporarily to match those of Raphael. He reinforced his elder brothers and struck as best he could at the opponent before them all.

In all this, Lucifer remembered having been the original trickster out of the four, and having taught his youngest brother a great deal, but not all, of his trickery. He realized that he alone had the best opportunity to trick the Leviathan combiner similarly to how he had tricked his own aunt, so that the persevering opponent would finally yield to a combined assault of full chronokinesis and combined smiting.

Only more curiosity overcame the Darkness, as she prepared herself for the new trickery to come, while God maintained the look of a neutral observer.


	12. Striking True

**Striking True**

Scanning the battlefield, the dark cloud and the divine light noticed one of the beings of painfully blinding white light slip away from the clash with the supermassive primordial gestalt with feminine characteristics. This, to the Darkness and God, was none other than Lucifer, preparing to trick the enemy combiner that had preoccupied his three brothers.

In the heat of battle, the true warrior Michael and the makeshift warriors Raphael and Gabriel delivered strike after strike upon their resilient Leviathan adversary. In that same heat, the latter noticed what appeared to be the dead form of its mate, the combiner with masculine characteristics.

"Well," the confidante expressed heavily, "Lucifer is playing dead quite nicely."

It came to a point where the four Wheels had drawn their target far away enough from the main battle that the second brother could alter his form to mimic that of the distracted target, without the main target noticing. He did so, giving the false impression that the distracted target was dead.

"It's the only way to get that monstrosity of a combiner to lose focus," clarified the confidant.

Indeed, upon noticing what appeared to be a corpse, the combiner with feminine characteristics became double-minded, between going berserk towards the visible archangelic opposition and dashing towards the object of grief. Adaptability had given way to rage and desperation. Once a certain distance was closed, however, the false form disappeared and the archangel within emerged, striking true with all his primordial might.

The blow was luckier than Lucifer had anticipated. The original Leviathan with feminine characteristics had been knocked out. Once the deed was done, the four brothers proceeded with the rest of their attack as well as the immensely arduous task of breaking up the vanquished foe before them, before it could recover in the slightest.

"That's it?" questioned the Darkness, "They're just gonna stick around here and chop up this beast while Michael's creations soldier on against the remaining Leviathan gestalt way over there?"

"Like what the plan called for," God reminded her, "This Leviathan combiner, not that one, is the more dangerous one in the long run, and so it has to be broken up into the individual monsters that make up the monstrosity."


	13. Goodbye, Wheels

**Goodbye, Wheels**

At last for the dark cloud and the divine light, the four beings of painfully blinding white light had broken up the supermassive primordial gestalt with feminine characteristics into a host of significantly lesser puddles of black goo. The Darkness and God remained behind, however, as the four brothers moved on to help deal with the Leviathan combiner with masculine characteristics.

A being of pure white light that was not painfully blinding had appeared before the divine companions and performed the arduous work of imprisoning the many bits of black goo in one of the two non-corporeal realms he had created specifically for their type. Once the deed was done, the two from the future teleported instantaneously to catch up with the remaining melee.

Meanwhile, the four Wheels continued their harassment. In doing so, they had an additional objective besides drawing their target away from its mate: to push it, slowly but surely, into the other dimension of imprisonment.

"Now that we've caught up, Brother, why do I get the feeling that something hasn't gone according to plan? Why do I get the feeling that your granddaughters entered into a suicide pact behind the backs of their father and uncles?" blurted the older sister.

"Well perceived, Sis! Despite their best efforts, my sons had expected to take noticeably lesser time in completing their objectives," recalled the younger brother.

"They were supposed to jump in," he narrated, "well before the harassment moved close to the event horizon leading to the imprisonment of this combiner. Once on the very edge of that event horizon, only the four of them had the power to give the final push necessary to send the adversary into imprisonment on the other side."

"Somehow," he continued, "these young ones merely accepted the failure of their father and uncles, and prioritized Creation over themselves, hence their determination to push the combiner themselves."

"So why didn't you step in?" the confidante gave a rebuke.

"You saw how arduous sealing all those bits of black goo had been!" the confidant reminded her, "I was responsible for sealing the rifts into both dimensions!"

The time for tragic separation had come. The four Wheels made known their farewells to their shocked father and uncles, while fatefully crossing the event horizon along with their opponent.

"Goodbye, Wheels," the Darkness reciprocated, before breaking down emotionally right beside God.

* * *

 _Author's Note: The four Ophanim, or Wheels, will be back in a subsequent fanfic._


	14. Manner Of Questioning

**Manner Of Questioning**

The two nigh-omnipotent entities of primordial existence, the dark cloud and the divine light, found themselves traveling forward in time. Now, before the Darkness and God, stood a past version of the latter, flanked by the four beings of painfully blinding white light.

This time, the creative work involved the first being of purely white light fashioning what appeared to be a celestial realm. In doing so, he created openings, pathways, and chambers.

"It's a marvelous and intricate structure, Brother. What is it?" came the innocent question from the more feminine of the two entities.

"This," came the informative response from the more masculine of the two entities, "is the beginning of Heaven itself."

"Why did you create Heaven?" the confidante asked in a childlike tone.

"I wanted a place to call home, Sis," the confidant reminisced.

Upon hearing that answer, the former recalled the warning shot she had sent towards the celestial realm. It then came to her attention that the other four beings were staying put completely.

"Are they not going to be involved in this grand work?" she wondered.

"No," answered the latter, "The complex effort put into the construction of what was once my home is too much for my four sons."

A pause ensued between the two of them, as the older sister expressed confusion towards what she had heard.

"You saw earlier how it took the likes of Michael plus a whole lot of Hands of God in order to create," the younger brother attempted to end that confusion with an implied comparison.

"I did," conceded the dark cloud, "but what does creating angels of his own have to do with creating Heaven?"

"Creating Heaven, my dear," the divine light resisted the urge to express the slightest of frustration towards her manner of questioning, "is a more cosmic project than creating a lesser angelic being."

Next, the two divine companions appreciated the spatial endlessness of the work-in-progress. They then compared this to Michael's own creative achievements.

"Why the endlessness?" the Darkness felt compelled to ask.

"Because," God said slowly, "I wanted Heaven to have the capacity to deal with all the rest of my Creation to come."


	15. Monster Of A Beginning

**Monster Of A Beginning**

While Heaven continued to be fashioned, the dark cloud was taken by the divine light to the non-corporeal realm that held the many bits of black goo. There they were, the Darkness and God, surveying the interior of the dimension.

"So, what have you called this place?" wondered the more feminine of the two entities.

"At this point in time, nothing," answered the more masculine of the two entities, "though I called it Purgatory after existence was bristling with life."

"Why are we here?" the former expressed her instinct to ask away.

"These prisoners are working on dastardly means to enable one of their own kind to be released from here," the latter satisfied the curiosity expressed, "They've tried repeatedly to escape, only to fail spectacularly each time."

The two divine companions witnessed the breeding work performed before them. The Leviathan remains of the supermassive primordial gestalt with feminine characteristics spewed some of what their combined form had consumed. Among the debris was a form that was nothing less than a monster of a beginning.

"That, Brother, is absolutely creepy," the Destroyer shared her revulsion towards the form.

"That, Sis," revealed the Creator, "is a hybrid, and a feminine one at that. She isn't a full Leviathan, having her remaining origins in the devoured universe that you saw."

"Otherwise," he continued, "she's their boldest attempt to get out of here. She's their ticket, so to speak."

"Did you do anything about this conniving?" the curious one popped the most logical question she could think of.

"Not really," replied her divine companion, "She would have had to achieve lots of things before arriving in any position to release these horrors."

Looking upon the monstrous form before them, the guide had something else to add.

"Still, her power is quite impressive," he complimented, "She'll get out of here in due time. We'll see her again, by the way."

"What? Is it time to go?" asked the Darkness.

"There's a lot more to see out there than in here," God stated the obvious, before the two of them departed.


	16. Heavenly Command Center

**Heavenly Command Center**

Once Heaven was complete, the two nigh-omnipotent entities of primordial existence, the dark cloud and the divine light, returned to behold the realm in all its glory. The Darkness let go of God's brotherly hold on her to survey the newest creation.

To better appreciate the spatial endlessness, the entity of former omnipresence spread herself extremely thin, taking in all the light that was glimmering all over the place. As a result, no opening remained unviewed, no pathway remained untraversed, and no chamber remained unentered.

At the center of it all was a garden. As this reminded the temporal visitor of her recent garden experience, her divine companion caught up with her.

"Brother, this garden, this heavenly garden, is more beautiful than the one we left," commented the former.

"Sis, the appearance of all this is not fixed," cautioned the latter, "anybody here with enough power can change it to look like another place."

"Was that really necessary?" wondered the older sister.

"Watch," enjoined the younger brother, who then indicated a direction.

As they observed, a past version of the latter graced the place with his presence, flanked by the four beings of painfully blinding white light. Effortlessly did this version of the Creator turn the garden into something else. Confused at what was before her now, the confidante could only ask.

"What has this place become now?" she blurted.

"This," responded the confidant, "is now a command center."

"What's so special about a command center?" the former asked while hinting that she was not impressed by the new appearance.

"Informational inputs, processes, and outputs are all packed into one area," answered the latter, "Lots of beings will come into being. They will need to provide inbound communications. I or whoever is in command in my absence will need to give them orders that need to be carried out. Outbound communications will need to reach them in order for them to carry out their orders."

"How lordly of you, indeed," quipped the Darkness, who remained unimpressed with the heavenly command center.

"Whatever I say goes in this place," retorted God.


	17. Not Quite Primordial Radiance

**Not Quite Primordial Radiance**

When the time was right, the dark cloud and the divine light prepared to observe the genesis of a new kind of celestial being. In preparation for this, the Darkness recalled her absorption of angelic grace and of the experiences therein, for God was about to show her the intricacies of angels coming into being.

The two of them watched keenly as a past version of the latter had before him a substance of light.

"Not quite the primordial – what was that again?" blurted the inquisitive one.

"Primordial tzohar, or radiance," the experienced one filled in the blanks for her.

Indeed, the Creator recalled his utilization of that magnificent substance long ago to fashion the four beings of painfully blinding white light who stood nearby. The significantly lesser substance that was being manipulated at the moment was, in fact, the same one that had been manipulated by Michael himself, while augmented, to create the four Wheels.

As for the past version of himself, he proceeded to form, rather slowly, the very first angelic grace with his insights, and within it a miraculous combinations of vital components, currents, links, and bright smoke, balancing all the gracious power within the being. Were one of these things in the combination to fail, the prototype would cease to exist before him.

As she watched, the curious one felt like she was in what the humans would call a workshop. The temporally separated being before her played the role of craftsman, taking his time diligently to fashion his newest creation into being. As the fashioning unfolded, she asked question after question with her primordial sibling about the intricate functions and other details of this angelic grace.

"What is the importance of this part, Brother?" she inquired as though her curiosity had yet to be satiated in full, for this had become her seventh question on the subject of angelic grace.

"Of all the parts that keep the grace from coming apart at the seams, Sis, this is the most important one!" exclaimed her divine companion, before explaining further.

"I'm just curious," the Darkness attempted to give her assurance.

"You sure are," God opined with slight annoyance.

* * *

 _Author's Note: The brief description of how angelic grace had been created is inspired by the short blessing_ Asher Yatzar _("Who Formed")._


End file.
